


Working Class Hero

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Class Hero

**Author's Note:**

> sung by John Lennon

Gene Hunt knew as much as anyone that life wasn’t all sunshine and roses. He had seen so many things in his life, horrible things that people could do to each other for the stupidest reasons.

It took a certain type of person to be able to stand seeing such things every day, a certain type of person to smile in spite of it all.

By some miracle, Gene found himself surrounded by such people. Those who would put their lives in his hands and follow him without fear into any situation regardless of the dangers. he would never lower himself from the pedestal they had erected for him, he could never show the weakness of admitting that he admired them all. They were all heroes to him and they always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lKwXwU5iWs
> 
> As soon as you're born they make you feel small  
> By giving you no time instead of it all  
> Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all  
> A working class hero is something to be
> 
> They hurt you at home and they hit you at school  
> They hate you if you're clever and they despise a fool  
> Till you're so ****ing crazy you can't follow their rules  
> A working class hero is something to be
> 
> When they've tortured and scared you for twenty-odd years  
> Then they expect you to pick a career  
> When you can't really function you're so full of fear  
> A working class hero is something to be
> 
> Keep you doped with religion and sex and TV  
> And you think you're so clever and classless and free  
> But you're still ****ing peasants as far as I can see  
> A working class hero is something to be
> 
> There's room at the top they're telling you still  
> But first you must learn how to smile as you kill  
> If you want to be like the folks on the hill
> 
> A working class hero is something to be  
> If you want to be a hero well just follow me


End file.
